


Our love

by thesongofdarkness



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e15 Blood Must Have Blood Part I, F/F, POV First Person, POV Lexa, Season/Series 02, Short One Shot, slightly AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 20:34:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5757679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesongofdarkness/pseuds/thesongofdarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short one shot that I wrote about Lexa's thoughts of her love for Clarke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our love

Our love. It’s not beautiful. It’s not pretty. It’s not tales of love, of happiness.  
Our love, if you even can call it that; it’s ugly.  
It’s blood dripping from a thousand wounds, it’s tears streaming down dirty cheeks.  
It’s dead bodies laying spread around us, it’s a responsibility so heavy on our shoulders it’s threatening to crush us.  
Our love is destroying us, piece for piece.  
It’s tearing us apart from the inside, it is making us do stupid things, things that will get us both killed.  
It is making us take risks, it is making us do the hard things, the harsh decisions.  
It is making us sacrifice things, things that can’t be spared, things that are to precious.  
Our love is splitting us; it is making everything so much more difficult.  
It is making the choices I have to take, the choices I will be forced to make, so much harder.  
Our love is making us vulnerable, it is giving us a weakness.  
Our love is making us do things we can never forget, things we can never recover from.  
It is twisting the words, it is changing the actions, it is making us question it all.  
Our love is like poison in our veins, impossible to get rid off, and clinging to our bodies like a lost lover.  
Our love is killing everything in it’s way, it is destroying everything we worked so hard to build.  
Our love is making us selfish, it is making us see only the things we wish to see.  
It is making us blind, it is becoming a weakness. Our love is destroying us but I no longer seem to care. Cause our love is making me drown in it.   
It is taking me over. It is making me drown in the sight of you, in the smell, in the touch and in the feeling of your mouth on mine.


End file.
